Broken Hearted King
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tygra's cruelty to his brother has pushed him to the brink. Tygra is surprised when Liono pulls a blade and turns it on himself. "Be A Good King Tygra…"
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst

Pairing: Tygra/Liono

Do not read if you do not like

Broken Hearted King

Tygra's cruelty to his brother has pushed him to the brink. Tygra is surprised when Liono pulls a blade and turns it on himself. "Be A Good King Tygra…"

Chap 1 Lion's Heart Broken

Liono has always been a free spirit believing in technology and thinking of the world beyond the kingdom. Tygra has constantly mocked him for his actions. When they sparred Tygra made sure to humiliate Liono in battle. Jaga was worried about the young lion, the king saw it as nothing more than sibling rivalry and he hoped it would push Liono into becoming a better king, not even Jaga could have predicted what was going to happen.

Tygra was surprised when a messenger told him to meet Liono in the sword room. It was late but the older tiger went to see what his brother wanted. Liono was standing by the sword of omens he was lightly touching the blade and jumped when he heard the door close. "A bit jumpy little brother, you need to get brave or your never lose the name scaredy king."

"Enough Tygra I'm calling an end to this." Liono said turning to his brother. Tygra just smirked. "What you wanna fight me here?"

"No…" Liono said and his eyes grew wet. "I can't take this anymore Tygra I'm sick of this, this fighting over the crown I'm done!"

Tygra's eyes widened at that. "You think father is gonna care if your 'done' all that matters is blood you were born a lion so you claim the throne."

Liono shook his head. "You don't get it Tygra, it hurts. I have kept it bottled up but I can't anymore. I want my big brother not a rival for the throne, I don't care about the throne." Liono said his voice shaking. "I looked up to you Tygra you are my big brother but you never saw me you saw a thing keeping you from the throne."

"Liono…" Tygra whispered he was shocked now as he saw his brother cry. Liono took the sword of omens. "If being king is that important to you I'm not gonna stand in your way." Liono said and he rose the sword up high and plunged it into his own body. Tygra was frozen unable to think his mind going blank before realization came crashing down. "LIONNNNOOOOOOO!" He screamed and rushed to aid his brother.

Tygra's scream was heard and brought the guards Jaga and Claudus down to the sword room. Tygra had removed the sword from his brother's body. "Liono wake up come on don't do this!" He shook his brother but Liono did not awaken.

Jaga and Claudus walked up to him confused at the scene before their eyes. Liono had a wound from where the sword struck but there was no blood. "Help him please!" Tygra roared and Claudus held him never seeing Tygra cry not since the queen passed away. "Jaga take Liono away see what you can do." Claudus said and gave Tygra's shoulder a squeeze so he would let go. Tygra felt so cold when Liono was taken away. Liono's body felt heavy in his arms, he never wanted this to happen Liono never said anything and he had to admit he was should have seen it.

"What happened Tygra tell me what happened." Claudus said but Tygra was silent, he couldn't bring himself to tell his father what happened that it was his fault his pride wouldn't let him.

Claudus eventually gave up trying to speak to Tygra and they both went to see Jaga. Both hoped for good news. They entered the room Liono was being held his clothing had been removed and a blanket hid his lower half. "He is alive." Jaga said but he did not sound like good news. "The sword of omens cannot be used to harm an innocent but the sword has caused Liono to fall into a deep slumber his mind his trapped within his body."

"My son what have you done?" Claudus said and moved over to him and brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

"He must have been troubled Claudus, has he ever mentioned anything to you?" Claudus shook his head. Jaga turned to Tygra. "Did he say anything to you?" Jaga's eyes pierced Tygra and the young male shook his head. "Hmm I see he must have been too proud to admit anything to anyone."

Claudus growled and stomped out of the room. Tygra and Jaga heard the smashing items, anything in the king's path was not safe. "I best see to him do stay with your brother." Jaga said and pat his shoulder. Jaga left and Tygra took up his brother's hand. "Liono forgive me please, I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slumber

Pairing: Liono/Tygra

Apart of my lonely boys/rare pairing project,

Do not read if you do not like

Broken Hearted King

Chap 2 Sorrow and a Story

A few days have passed since Liono's attempt on his life. The king was miserable and barely ate anything, he had lost his wife and now his blood son was lost to him as well. Tygra went to Liono's resting place everyday hoping there would be a change in his brother's condition. There never was…

"Liono please forgive me. I promise if you come back I'll be a better big brother, I promise you can have the throne, the sword everything just come back to me." Tygra said and nuzzled Liono's cheek. His tears dripped down onto the sleeping cat, if not for the slow heart beat Tygra would have sword his brother was dead.

"Here again Tygra I've told you I would come tell you if there was a change in Liono's condition." Jaga said walking into the room.

"Is there anything?" Tygra asked hopeful. Jaga shook his head.

"I'm sorry his heart still beats as a sign of life but his body is frozen in stasis, he doesn't breath, he will not grow, he will remain frozen, and I fear his condition will only get worse." Tygra whipped his head back to look down at his brother.

'Nooo.' Tygra thought and he tightened his fists.

"Perhaps there is something in Liono's possessions that would explain this or point us in the right direction." Jaga said and Tygra perked up at that. The older tiger ran off to Liono's room. The room was surprisingly clean, but he did have a work table that was very messy. Littered with pieces of tech that he had acquired.

Tygra searched Liono's room tossing his books he had in his bookcase, he found a chest under the bed, it said keep out and treasure written on it. Tygra picked the lock and opened the chest, seeing what was inside made his heart break. Inside was Liono's first training sword that Claudus had given him. A crystal ball Jaga had given to him. A family picture of him Tygra and Claudus, it was the only picture of them together.

Other than the picture Tygra had yet to see anything from him in his box of treasures. 'Have I really been so cruel?' Tygra thought and he fell back on Liono's bed picture in hand. He looked at it, Liono was smiling so bright, thinking about it he hadn't seen Liono smile like that in a long time. 'Did I chase his smile away?' Tygra thought and he fisted Liono's sheets. He grabbed the pillow and hit himself over the head. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'

Tygra leaned back and his head met something hard. He looked and saw a book where the pillow had been. 'Was Liono keeping it here?' Tygra picked up and recognized the book.

The book was one that was read to him when he was a kitten and he had read it to Liono when he was younger. Tygra had stopped reading it, he couldn't remember when. Tygra remembered the story.

-A prince with a warm heart sought to find his queen, all those he met only desired him for his throne. The prince's heart grew cold and he fell into a deep slumber, only his true love could awaken him. The king searched far and wide for a princess to awaken the sleeping prince.-

"This is it, a princess's kiss should awaken Liono." Tygra took the book and went to find his father and Jaga. If there was any truth to this story then maybe there's a chance to save him.

To be continued

people think this is very angsty and in truth it is but im going off the series Liono i believe was more in Tygra's shadow then the other way around. I personally think grune had a hand in turning tygra against his brother. Also look at Liono's life from ep one he talks of technology and Tygra says technology like mumra are old legends not real then in ep two liono admits that he saw mumra in the sword of omens and tygra got mad seriously seriously why would he say something when you'd just mock him nothing would have changed even if liono did tell someone maybe jaga would have believed him but we saw how well jaga was against mumra not much would have changed


End file.
